gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Kodama Purrott
Kodama Purrott is a character from Super Fighters Megamix, who is originally introduced, and one of the female protagonist of Mighty Henshin Denjin Warriors, along with Blossom Kurenai, Cerina Arquette, Jyna Violette, Rokket Diaz, and others. Kodama is a collage student and a member of Shin Denjin Warriors, along with Akagi, Blossom, Vert, Cerina, Tazz, Jyna, Rokket, and others. She is also self-proclaimed love interest of Akagi Palmer, a friend of Vert Henderson, Tazz Haywood, Blossom Kurenai, Cerina Arquette, Jyna Violette, Bunny Cosgrove, and Victorriea Cooper, an arch-rival of Guarnet Underwood, and a current rival of Hoji Maslow, Boomer Yong Jericho, and Naouki Rollins. Biography Appearance Kodama is a slender, athletic, petite, and a beautiful young woman of average height with a physically fit build, curvy, slim, and buxom figure. She also has green eyes, pale skin, shoulder length reddish brown hair with pink highlight/ streak on her bangs, and red hairband. Personality Kodama is a cheerful, kind, girly, aggressive, optimistic, caring, tsudere, bossy, and short-tempered young lady. Outfits Outfit 01: In her first outfit, she wears a red-velvet sleeveless dress with white collar, yellow buttoms on the left side, lavender belt around her waist, pink tight spandex leggings, red grappling gloves, white leg warmers, red boots with white sole & toes, and yellow plates with two white buttons on top. Outfit 02: 'In her second outfit, she wears a white & deep pink tight belly 3/4 t-shirt with a big heart motif on the front, brown leather medium skirt, black fingerless grappling gloves, a studded belt, white thigh high socks, and brown boots. Story Background Super Fighters Megamix Mighty Henshin Denjin Warriors Gameplay and Abilities Fighting Style Kodama's fighting style is mostly a hybrid of Ling Xiaoyu, Dan Hibiki, Pai Chan, Kim Kaphwan, Sakura Kasugano, Leifang(Dead or Alive), Anna Williams, and Mignon Beart. In reference to being the bait or damsel in distress, jackpot visuals are added as a cosmetic effect for her special moves, and self-taught acrobatic street fighting. She uses the mixture of Chinese Boxing, Tai Chi, Karate, Tae Kwon Do, Boxing, and Assassination Arts to create a technical and powerful martial arts. Powers * '''Ergokinesis '- Kodama has a incredible power of pink energy that she uses when gathering chi energy from Gaia. ** '''Gather chi - Kodama can gather chi from Gaia, the mother-earth. ** Energy Projectile - Kodama can fire the Kouken and Haoh Shou Kouken blast normally. * Ignore Weight - She can grab and throw anyone in spite of their weight. * Peak Strength - Kodama is stronger than she looks, capable of carrying very heavy weapons like her big custom-made hammer. Skills Character Relationships * Akagi Palmer - Her friend and self-proclaimed love interest. * Blossom Kurenai - Her friendly rival and best friend. * Vert Henderson - Her friend. * Cerina Arquette - Her best friend. * Tazz Haywood - Her friend. * Jyna Violette - Her friendly rival and best friend. * Oliver Kimachi - Mistaken him as Akagi, and later became an ally. * Guarnet Underwood - Her arch-rival and ally. * Hoji Maslow - Her rival. * Boomer Yong Jericho - Her rival. * Naouki Rollins - Her rival. * Ling Xiaoyu - Her idol and ally. * Dan Hibiki - Her idol. * Pai Chan - Her idol. * Kim Kaphwan - Her idol and ally. * Sakura Kasugano - Her idol. * Yuri Sakazaki - Her idol. * Leifang - Her idol and a friendly rival. * Anna Williams - Her enemy. Quotes Intro/Pre-Fight In Battle Taunt During Tag/Team Switch Victory Losing Continue Music/Theme Musical/Solo Themes Rivalry Themes Shared Themes Image Songs Trivia Category:Good Category:Females Category:Characters